Not my world
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: An alternative path of The Project. What if there was something wrong with the it? What if Hermione makes a mistakes that results her swapping bodies with her canon self?


Note for my dear Head of House: What if there was something wrong with the Project? What if Hermione makes a mistakes that results her swapping bodies with her canon self?

The Triwizard Tournament

Prompts:

) Body Swap  
7.(Character) Mandy Brocklehurst  
8.(HoH OTP) Dramione  
9.(Genre) Suspense

Back to school event:

Prompt: 3.(word) headmaster

Words: 886

Betaed by my amazing beta, Sam. Thank you.

"Hermione? Hermione?" asked Tom concerned, hoping that his student would wake up from her two days sleep and that everything will be alright again.

Him and Mandy had found her in the Project's room, laying on the floor. They had alerted Draco immediately and took her to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, where there was more privacy than at St. Mungo's.

He had come quick, worried for his fiancée. Hermione was always careful and paid attention to everything she did, so he didn't understand how that she was now hurt. Had there been anyone else with her?

Madam Pomfrey had done her best and now they could only wait. Draco looked at Mandy and felt sorry for her. Mandy Brocklehurst had been a Ravenclaw in her time at Hogwarts. After school, Hermione had been the one to help her get a job and put her up on her feet. Something had happened at their first meeting after graduation, but Hermione never told and he never asked. What was certain was after that, Mandy had been added to the list of Hermione's dear friends.

Also, Headmaster Riddle, or rather Tom as he had asked to be addressed, was as worried. Or even more so. Hermione had been his favourite student and he blamed himself for it. After all, it was his project that had hurt her. Or so he told himself. They couldn't know for sure until she woke up.

If they only knew….

….

Hermione woke up to a strangely familiar voice calling her name.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

She opened her eyes and noticed an old man sitting at her bedside, head in his hands. She seemed to be in the hospital wing. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was crashing into the Time-Turners at the Ministry.

Then she noticed the other two persons in the room. A strange looking Malfoy and… a girl that seemed somewhat familiar.

Hermione jumped from the bed, startling the old man.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, searching for her wand. "What happened? Have you come to finish what your father started?" she hissed menacingly.

"My dear, please, try to calm down," the old man said and Hermione backed away, realising just why the voice seemed familiar.

"You...you…"she whispered, for the first time at a loss to what to do.

The voice was unmistakable; it belonged to the Dark Lord, but at the same time, the old man's eyes held a warmth that she was sure Voldemort could never manage. And she didn't know a spell capable of this. And there was the hair as well. He may be an old man, but he had wonderful hair.

"You…" she said again and collapsed on the bed again.

"Hermione?" the man asked tentatively, while Malfoy stared at her, mouth gaping. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being attacked by Dolohov and crashing into the Time-Turners. " she answered honestly. She didn't have anything to lose.

She watched as the old man sighed and the girl and Malfoy asked simultaneously

"What do you mean?" said Mandy.

"Antonin attacked you?" Malfoy shouted, anger in his eyes.

"No, he did not," the man replied. "I'm afraid this is not our Hermione. The Project worked."

"What?" exclaimed the two, while realisation dawned on Hermione. She had read that the original Time-Turner should have been a way to travel in time to change it, to create a new universe based of the old and there were rumours that it had truly happened. And the sand of time ...she had fallen right into it. She was in a different world of her own.

"I'm not in my universe, am I?" she asked and to her surprise, the old man smiled.

"That's correct, my dear. You are as intelligent as our Hermione. But I take it from your reaction we are not friends in your world."

Hermione grimaced. Not friends was a nice way to put it.

"Why do I look older?"

Tom sighed. "Because you swapped bodies with our Hermione. That's why I didn't realise what happened right away. The project you've heard me refer to is a way to travel dimensions. I didn't think it was ready yet. Hermione was making some adjustments and ...I don't know what exactly happened. I don't know how she connected to your world. But I intend to find out. My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts. You know Draco and the girl is Mandy Brocklehurst."

Hermione was at loss. She didn't know what to say. The Dark Lord was a kind man, Headmaster of Hogwarts in a different universe? What had made that change?

The silence was broken by Mandy. "If this Hermione is in Hermione's body, then our Hermione is in hers?"

Draco looked frightened.

"You said you were in a fight…" he said worriedly.

Hermione sighed.

"I was. But…"

"Miss Granger, " Riddle said interrupting her, "Draco. Hermione is a capable witch. I'm certain she already figured out what's going problem is how are we going to get you back in your body and Hermione in hers? How do we find your universe?"

His speech was interrupted by a disheveled Harry Potter who entered the door, panic in his eyes. "Professor Riddle! There's something wrong with the Project!"


End file.
